Graveller Device
PsiCorps (version 2.x) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = Mutually assured destruction |useguns = *Psychic Quaker (version 2.x) *M.A.D. Wave Detonator (version 1.2) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = *235 (version 2.x) *240 (version 1.2) |armortype = *Heavy (version 2.x) *Medium (version 1.2) |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 5 |cost = *$1750 (version 2.x) *$2000 (version 1.2) |produced = *Epsilon War Factory (version 2.x) *Any War Factory (version 1.2) |req = *Version 2.x: **Epsilon Research Lab *Version 1.2 **PsiCorps War Factory **Infiltrating a PsiCorps Research Lab |range = 4, radius 10 |cooldown = 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) |groundattack = *140-70 (version 2.x) *500-250 (version 1.2) |ability = *Detonates on attack or when deployed after a short while |notes = *Cannot be mind-controlled (version 2.x) *An Initiate crew member may come out when destroyed (version 2.x) *Explodes when destroyed (version 1.2) *Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Speeder (cameo) |time = *1:18 (version 2.x) *1:24 (version 1.2) |name = Graveller Device (v2.x) M.A.D. Tank (v1.2)}} The Graveller Device, known internally as the Mobile Shockwave Detonator Unit, is a PsiCorps-exclusive kamikaze unit. This unit only exists on '' Mental Omega'' version 2.x and older. In version 1.2, this unit is called the M.A.D. Tank (Mutually Assured Destruction),'' and is a stolen tech unit acquired after infiltrating a PsiCorps Research Lab and owning a PsiCorps War Factory. Otherwise, it functions the same. It is succeeded by the M.A.D.M.A.N., in a way, in version 3.3. Official description v2.x ''Based on the abandoned M.A.D. technology, upgraded with the highest technology of Epsilon, the Graveller Device is the most terrifying and dangerous weapons in the world, exchanged at the Black Markets every day, but only utilised by Yuri's army. Controlled by psychic-immune driver, it can be called to deploy and cast a powerful psychic energy wave which will additionally detonate demolition charges in the vehicle and make the earth around shake.Specific Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 After infiltrating a PsiCorps Research Lab while owning a PsiCorps War Factory, access to PsiCorps secret M.A.D. Tanks is granted. Pure devastation will occur when this unit enters the battle. Infamous during the Second Great War, but now deemed too dangerous for standard usage. PsiCorps had no worries about safety and restored this unit, although it is only available after infiltrating a rogue PsiCorps Research Lab.Stolen Tech units on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview The Graveller Device/M.A.D. Tank is unable to harm infantry nor aircraft through its deadly shockwave or through its treads, so anti-tank infantry or aircraft are well suited to dealing with them while the Graveller/M.A.D. Tank is still distant from a base. Weapon stages Only in version 1.2, the M.A.D. Tank must undergo 2 brief stages before finally detonating itself. As each stage progresses, the cooldown between attacks is reduced, increasing damage output. *'Stage 1': Lasts until 30 frames (or 2 in-game seconds). At this stage, the M.A.D. Tank is still charging up its weapon. *'Stage 2': Lasts until 35 frames (or 2.3 in-game seconds). The M.A.D. Tank will explode. Trivia The voxel of the Graveller Device/M.A.D. Tank is simply a recolor of the Mobile EMP from Firestorm. References